Inwazja z innego wymiaru! Tajemnica Akademii Nieskończoności
Inwazja z innego wymiaru! Tajemnica Akademii Nieskończoności (jap. 異次元からの侵略! 無限学園の謎 Ijigen kara no shinryaku! Mugen Gakuen no nazo) – 31 (120) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 7 stycznia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Na początku widzimy Chibiusę. Dziewczynka biegnie do domu Hotaru, po drodze przypominając sobie słowa Outer Senshi, które twierdzą, że muszą zabić jej przyjaciółkę. Wpada do mieszkania, ale okazuje się ono zupełnie opustoszałe. Nie ma ani jednego mebla, nie mówiąc już o ludziach. Spotyka tam za to Setsunę i po kilku gwałtownych zdaniach płacze w jej objęciach. Tymczasem Mamoru, Usagi i spółka próbują dowiedzieć się czegoś o ojcu Hotaru, profesorze Tomoe. Póki co dowiadują się tylko, że profesor jest światowym pionierem inżynierii genetycznej, a także właścicielem elitarnej szkoły dla geniuszy, Akademii Nieskończoności. Wtedy do mieszkania wchodzi Setsuna razem z Chibiusą. Setsuna chce wyjść, ale Mamoru zatrzymują ją pytaniem o wyżej wymienioną Akademię. Setsuna przyznaje, że placówka wydaje się być podejrzana oraz że jest sprawdzana od wewnątrz przez Harukę i Michiru. Przyznaje też, że wszystkie trzy podejrzewają Hotaru o przynależność do Bractwa Śmierci, a także że są pewni, że jest ona Czarodziejką z Saturna. Usagi próbuje znaleźć jakieś inne rozwiązanie problemu, niewymagające zabicia dziewczyny, ale Setsuna upiera się, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Tymczasem do profesora dzwoni Mimete. Twierdzi, że znalazła już nową ofiarę z potencjalnie czystym sercem. Mówi też, że będzie ona prowadzić dziś wykład w Akademii Nieskończoności. Profesor jednak jej przerywa, twierdząc, że zadzwoni później. Budzi tym podejrzenia Mimete i wiedźma uruchamia swoją aparaturę podsłuchową umieszczoną w laboratorium profesora. Okazuje się, że chce on ją zastąpić inną wiedźmą. Doprowadzona do ostateczności Mimete, podszywając się pod profesora, podbiera misję swojej konkurentce, a potem zabiera tajemnicze urządzenie stworzone przez Eudial i idzie na łowy. Tellu, jej konkurenta, jednak coś podejrzewa i śledzi Mimete. Dziewczyny wyszły same skontrolować Akademię, a Mamoru wciąż pracuje przy komputerze. Natrafia na stary artykuł mówiący o katastrofie w laboratorium genetycznym sprzed 4 lat. Okazuje się, że gigantyczny wybuch przeżyli tylko Sōichi i Hotaru Tomoe. Tymczasem w Akademii dziewczyny podczas przeszukiwania komputerowego centrum zostają nakryte przez ochroniarza. Posługując się dzisiejszym wykładem jako wymówką, zostają odesłane do sali wykładowej. Po paru minutach ochroniarza mija Mimete. Podejrzliwy służbista chce pozbyć się i jej, jednak Mimete pokazuje pazurki i unieruchamia go paralizatorem. Rozpoczyna się wykład Siergieja Asimowa. Korzystając z faktu, że cały personel szkoły znajduje się w sali wykładowej, Haruka i Michiru zakradają się do sali monitoringu, by poszukać ewentualnego wejścia do kwatery głównej Bractwa Śmierci. Po chwili dołącza do nich także Setsuna, powiadamiając o obecności reszty czarodziejek. A my mamy okazję dowiedzieć się, czemu Hotaru została Mesjaszem Ciszy. Otóż dziewczynka dręczona kolejnym atakiem, przypomina sobie sceny z przeszłości. Obserwujemy katastrofę w laboratorium genetycznym oraz propozycję, jaką profesor otrzymał od dziwnej, niepokojącej siły. Profesor wraz z córką przeżyją, jednak w zamian ofiarują przybyszowi swoje ciała... I tak się zaczęło. Tymczasem wykład zostaje przerwany najściem Mimete. Najpierw pozbywa się publiczności, a potem wypuszcza swego daimona. Wyczuwają to czarodziejki i wszystkie razem wpadają do sali wykładowej. Rozpoczyna się walka... Na początku Sailor Mars i Sailor Jupiter spychają daimona na pozycje obronną, jednak po paru minutach bestia wraz z Mimete, która o dziwo nie uciekła, przejmują inicjatywę. Wtedy z odsieczą przybywa Sailor Chibi Moon i Tuxedo Mask. Dają oni parę minut czasu potrzebnych Sailor Moon do wykorzystania potęgi Graala i zniszczenia daimona. To jednak nie koniec. Wykorzystując swoje urządzenie, Mimete przenosi się do wnętrza swojej maszyny, która dziesięciokrotnie zwiększa jej moc. Nie ma okazji jednak nic zrobić, gdyż do akcji wkracza jej konkurentka – Tellu. Wyjaśnia dziewczynie, że maszyna posiada jedną znaczącą wadę. Jeśli się ją odłączy od prądu, osoba, która jest wewnątrz, zostaje tam na zawsze. Po wyjaśnieniu tej kwestii oczywiście wyciąga wtyczkę... po czym jakby nigdy nic odchodzi. Dziewczyny są wstrząśnięte tą sceną, a Outer Senshi ponownie ograniczają się tylko do obserwowania wydarzeń. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe – Yūko Minaguchi * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Mimete – Mika Kanai * Tellu – Chieko Honda * Siergiej Asimow – Takaya Hashi * U-Pasokon – Mami Matsui * Ochroniarz – Ryūzaburō Ōtomo Galeria Zapowiedź odc120.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep120 1.jpg Ep120 2.jpg Ep120 3.jpg Ep120 4.jpg Ep120 5.jpg Różdżka Mimete (anime).jpg Ep120 7.jpg Ep120 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Szkoła geniuszy. en:Invasion from an Alternate Dimension! The Mystery of Infinity Academy de:Mimets Ende Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii